


Snowfalls and Linked Pinkies

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :))))))), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OT21 (NCT), Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, These two can have my heart, Winter, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: A basement. Fluffy blankets. Static TV. Snoring. 2 boys at night, enjoying the silence.





	Snowfalls and Linked Pinkies

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration from "Live" by Billie Marten, and had the idea while I was writing "Roller Skates and Cheese Fries" Not my best, but I believe it'll do.

House No. 967 was quiet like the rest of the neighborhood, no indication that 19 boys were fast asleep in the basement, which looked like a tornado had been through it.

There are empty pizza boxes stacked near the stairs and half-empty liter bottles of pop on the table, a tangle of cords in every direction. Bags of clothes line the walls, and pillows, and blankets cover the floor to make one giant mattress for them all to lay on.

Though three of them were lucky enough to snag the futon and loveseat, saving their necks and backs from having to endure the long hours of sleeping on a not-so-covered concrete floor. Jungwoo and Sicheng are curled up on the futon, sleeping on separate sides and sharing one blanket, though it was being pulled more towards Sicheng than Jungwoo. Renjun is curled up on the loveseat, legs tucked up to his chest with the hood of his hoodie pulled up over his head. His Moomin blanket being dragged down onto Yangyang below him, who was only identifiable by the tuft of curly caramel hair that was peeking out from the mass of blankets on top of him.

At Yangyang's feet is Jaemin, who is holding Mark in such a harsh grip, it was surprising that the older wasn't suffocating. Doyoung was next to the two, sharing a pillow with Jeno who is wrapped in a blanket burrito, snuggling with a cat plushie. Taeyong had burrowed himself into a blanket beside Jeno, earbuds playing classical music in his ears and hand peeking out to hold onto Yuta's, who was sprawled out like a starfish and pushing people away from him.

Dejun is nearby Yuta, sandwiched between Kun and Yukhei, the latter laying half on top of the smaller boy, and half on the actual floor. Johnny is at their feet with Guanheng and Donghyuck on either side of him, both curled into the older. Ten, Jaehyun, and Taeil are all dogpiled together below them, taking up most of the space and most of the blankets.

And while those 19 boys are sleeping, two were not, tucked away in a window seat two floors above, watching the snow blanket the neighborhood in white. The window seat was almost too big for both of them, but they made it work. Chenle was hugging his knees to his chest -- blanket wrapped around his shoulders -- while Jisung had one leg stretched out and the other bent to knock knees with Chenle. It was quiet, the usually voluble boys looking out at the world, lost in their thoughts.

The quiet wasn't unwelcome though, both boys enjoying each other's company. They had been this way for a while, only small acknowledgments that the other was there. Jisung had woken up in the middle of the night, only to realize the space next to him was empty. It was cold, meaning Chenle had been up for a long time. Minutes of wandering had gone by when Jisung finally found him, curled up in that window seat watching the snow. He made his way quietly over to the older, wordlessly sitting down opposite him. Chenle looked over and gave a small smile, then turned his attention back to the world outside. He made no move to talk about why he was sitting in the window, so Jisung let him be, and watched the snow.

They sit there for what feels like hours, until Chenle moves one of his hands down to Jisung's and links their pinkies together. He's still looking out of the window, but Jisung can see the tiny smile on his lips, the stars reflecting in his eyes.

Jisung turns back to look out of the window and smiles too, watching the Christmas lights twinkle on each house.

They eventually fall asleep like that, in the little window seat, knees together and feet tangled, pinkies linked between them.

**Author's Note:**

> When I see "646 Words" I get kinda upset with myself, but hey! Short and sweet was my goal, so I feel better about it. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
